


You Will Never Stand Alone

by Here_For_Some_Reason



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gayness, M/M, Marco is Freckled Jesus, Titan shifter Marco bott, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Some_Reason/pseuds/Here_For_Some_Reason
Summary: Jean didnt know it, but i made him a promise. I promised i would stay by his side forever. I promised i would never let him go and love him forever.My name is Marco Bott. But usually when most people hear my name it brings them grief. Because i died. Yeah, yeah i wouldnt be talking now if i was dead but i am back.I dont know how, thats a mystery. But im just glad i get a second chance to fufill my promise.





	1. Chapter 1

I slam my face hard into the brickish pillow on my so-called-bed.

My breath comes out shallow and loose. The brim of my eyes shimmer with tears but i hold my beath slightly tell my eyes dry up a bit. I slide my hand across my face and sigh. 

It hasnt been easy on me. Its been a few weeks but im still nowhere close to accepting it. Of course many of us havent accepted it completely but i was his best friend. I cant come to terms with his death. I cant even say his name without crying. He was the one who knew how weak i really was, but he believed in me anyway. 

Damn it! I shove myself into a sitting position and place my head in my folded arms. I pull my knees to my chest and after i listen and know im alone, i let the tears free. 

"F-fuck this world. " i murmur into my knees. 

" You thinkin about Marco again?" His name stings and feels like everytime somebody says it, his name is burned onto my heart. I would usually get mad when somebody brought him up but it sounded like it was Armin, so i would let it pass for now. 

I wipe my eyes and look up and the blonde coconut headed boy. " This is really hell Armin. With or without him, but shit is damn worse without him. " i confined in Armin ever sence Marco died. Armin was a slight confort to me as Marco had been. 

" You arent the only one still torn up inside about him, Eren was murmuring something about how he wished he could have been there when Marco died so he could try to save him. " 

" If Eren had been there and failed to save him, i would have killed Eren myself for losing Marco." I scoffed. Armin forced a smile and faked a laugh. He was trying to cheer me up i could tell, but it wasnt working. 

" Im gonna go feed the horses. Ill see you around Armin. " i hopped off the bed and walked across the creaking floorboards. " Yeah, see you later Jean. " 

I shut the door and stomped through the grassy field. I dont want to talk to anynody right now and if somebody goes to feed the horses ill tell them i got it covered. 

I spend about a hour filling each bucket and pail of food and water for each horse. After that i sit on a unsturdy stool and sit brushing my horse's mane. I ignore the footsteps walking toward me until i hear a bang and turn to see Eren has slammed himself to be leaning on the stall door. 

" What the fuck do you want Jeager. " i snarl. " Oh its just a horseface with his family in his natural habitat. " He smirks and i scowl. " You son of a bitch" i yell throwing down my brush and jumping up so fast the stool falls over. 

I shove open the stall door and he stumbles backward. " What? Got your Mane caught in a knot!?" He laughs. I charge and shove Eren against the wall, lifting him by the front of his shirt. 

" Asshat! Put me down! Youll rip my clothes!" He screams, squirming in my hands. " You fucker when will you ever stop!" 

" You lost your mind when Marco died it seems" " EREN!" I Scream until my throat burns. I pull him towards me and slam his head back on the brick wall. " Dont ever fucking bring him up, you didnt know him much or at all. " 

" KIRSTEIN!" I drop Eren and turn to see, a few feet ahead of me, Erwin Smith is standing. " Sir!" I salute to him quickly. When Eren pulls himself back up he salutes too. 

" Care to explain boys?" I clear my throat before speaking. " Eren targeted my... er... weak points and jabbed at them. So i reacted negitively. " i shuddered at having to say i had weak points infront of Jeager but this was Erwin, the commander of the Survey Corps. 

He nodded slightly before walking off again. " Fuck you Eren. " i scowl and stomp off back to the barricks as the sun started to set. 

\----

I was woken up violently by Armin shaking me. My hair shifted across my eyes from side to side. " What, What is it Armin!?" 

" Jean , get up get ready! Some soldiers were scouting nearby the walls and one spotted a incredibly strange abnormal. It doesnt seem super violent, and Hange wants us to capture it. " 

" Shit, ill be ready soon. " i shift and slide off my bunk before changing and putting on my gear. I mount my horse and make it to the others just before we are sent outside the wall. 

" Sorry, i should have woken you up earlier!" Armin called out to me when i rode up next to him. " Its fine, lets just get this shit out of the way. " I rub an eye with one hand as we ride on to where a titan has a soldier on its shoulder. The titan is sitting down and has black short hair. 

Fuck it. Why does this world hate me. First Marco is killed by those bastards now we have to capture one that looks kinda like him!? Shits fucked up... Shits fucked up.

" Whats the situation exactly then?" I ask as i get nearby Hange, who is currently occupied with grappling the titan. They jump and turn to me. 

" Oh Jean! Wonderfull you asked! Well, we found a Titan and it seems to be quite a friendly as of now,but we don't know how long that will last though. Oh! If you can do me a favor and climb on the Titans other shoulder that would be great!" I nod at the over excited aquad leader and grapple the titan and pull myself up. 

Connie is standing on the titans other shoulder. " Connie did you spot this guy?" I call to him. He looks over at me and knods. " yeah. I noticd him because he was just sitting here and he looked like Marco and for a koment i thought it was him, till i remembered. And he wouldnt just randomly be naked in a field. Thats weird. " 

I laugh at the "naked in a field being weird" comment. Then i glanced up at the titans face. OH COME FUCKING ON. It has fucking freckles! Damn it. 

It starts to open its mouth and i step back. " CONNIE CAREFULL!" I shout out and the titan turns its head toward me. 

" f..fr...ien...d..."


	2. The Freckled Titan

I stepped back and nearly fell off the fucking titans shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?" I scream. "THE TITAN JUST TALKED!" Connie was yelling to Hange. They immediatly dropped everything they were doing and got right up close to the titans face. 

" SQUAD LEADER BE CAREFULL!" Moblit was trying to warn them and came up to stand next to me incase he needed to help Hange. " Ohhhh so fascinating! Its a freckled titan! Moblit! Quick lets take The Freckled Titan back to go through experiments!" 

Great, now they are calling it 'The Freckled Titan' . Fuckkk. I wipe my hands across my face. This is shit. I dont want to be here anymore. I climb down and start to walk back to climb the wall. 

" Jean! Wait!" Connie comes running up behind me. " What?" He pants lightly before speaking up again. " Hange wants you and me to help with thier experiments." I sigh before nodding. Exactly what i was hoping would not happen. 

\----

We succsesfully capture it. There had been not a single casualty. Only person injured was some guy who grappled anothers guy leg on accident. The titan didnt really seem to care, it seemed actually relieved? I dont quite know. 

Im sitting on the ground about two meters away from the titan and Connie is laying down on his back staring up at the clouds. Its late morning by now and Connie already looks exausted. 

" Jean come here!" Hange was bouncing up and down practically. They were so excited. " Yes Hange. " i shoved myself to stand and walked over to them. When i got there she turned to the titan. 

" Hello Freckles! " She called. " I am Hange, What is your name. " it just made a low humming noise that sounded like a drawn out mmm. Huh? 

" Why are you here? What were you doing outside the wall and not trying to harm anybody?" Its mouth moved and it looked like it was trying. " J....e..." its jaw cracked loudly and it yelped out. 

" So you can speak! Partially! Thats wonderfull! Do you know what you are!?" It tried to lift its hand but it had 5 giant nails in it, much less then most titans. 

" What do you want? Do you want to show me something!?" It nods and Hange signals me to come over and help them pull the nails out of one of the titans hands. 

I step back quickly after Hange pulls the last one. The titan fucking smiles? Then it lifts its hand out to Hange. They step onto its hand and it lifts its hand up. 

" SQUAD LEADER HANGE BE CAREFULL! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS PLANNING ON DOING!" Moblit tried to warn them. They ignore him though because they are to busy with the titan. 

The titan set Hange on its neck. " What is it? You want me to kill you? NO I COULD NEVER!" Hange starts yelling. Then slight steam comes from the neck and Hange jumps back into the titans hand. It sets them down and then claws at its neck. 

" Hh.....el.....p..." it struggles to send out words. I see Connie shoot up and look at the titan. Its staring right at me and Connie. 

" Oh shit! Its a human in there! And they are trapped!" I grab Connie and tell him to wait on the shoulder. He nods and the titan lifts us up. 

" Dont worry. This may hurt though. " i murmur before plunging a titan blade into its skin. Steam errupts into my face and the titan shakes and shouts, its shout is much quieter than all the other titans i have seen. 

I draw the blade around the top half of the area and pull the skin back. I cough and pull myself away for a moment from the steam. When it clears a little i can see somebody in the titan. 

" FUCK!" I scream and reach down to grab the persons arm. One arm had a sleeve and the other was bare and part of the torso of he shirt was gone. It cant be, hes dead. But my hope that it was Marco drived me farther. 

I tugged away the red flesh around the arms of the person. I had to cut some of the red away until all that was left was to pull him out. His face was attached slightly still. I grabbed his chest and pulled him back. The red flesh broke off and i stared at his face now in sunlight. 

A fucking waterfall erupted from my eyes and i hugged him tight. He was just as i remembered him, other than the red marks from titan skin on his face, those would fade. It really was Marco you could tell where he had lost had grown back. 

I could hear Connie yelling and asking what happened. I ignored him and just held on to Marco, still crying. I am not weak, i just found my best friend who i thought had been dead for weeks. 

" Jean?" It sounds like Connie is closer. " What happene- MARCO!?" Connie ran right up to us and we pulled Marco up fully and took him down to Hange. 

Hange was screaming about 'The Freckled Titan' and how it was going to be a vaulable test subject! They then notice Connie Marco and I and run over. 

" So this is who was in that Titan?" I nod with my eyes shimmering still. " Marco Bott. He died in trost and we burned his body but he is here, i dont know why or how but i dont care!" I hug him even tighter. 

" Jean calm down! If you hug your boyfriend any tighter you might break his ribs. " Connie laughed. " Asshole shut up. " i hissed but let my hugging become a little looser. 

" Hes in a coma by the looks of it, just as Eren has gone into most times he has changed into his titan form. " Hange analyzis. I nod. I dont give a fuck i just want him to wake up. " How long do you think it will take before he wakes up?" 

Hange looks at Marco and touches the marks on his face that havent even begun to fade. " a few hours to a few days. Hange said. Fuck, i just want him awake now.


End file.
